lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.16 Der Vorfall, Teil 1/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 16 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender ---- Inselabschnitt (Unbekannte Zeit) stehen in einer Ecke eines Raumes auf einer Steinplatte. Ein Spinnrad spinnt grobe Fäden. Die Spindel wird von einer Hand geführt, während ein Fuss in Sandalen gekleidet, das Pedal bewegt. Der Mann, der am Spinnrad arbeitet, hat eine Dunkele Hose und ein weisses Shirt an und sitzt alleine in einen grossen, höhlenartigen Raum, der gestützt ist von grossen Säulen. Ein Feuer knistert in einer grossen, runden Kuhle in der Mitte des Raumes. Eine Wand ist mit Malereien des beflügelten Gottes Isis dekoriert. Über dem Spinnrad befindet sich ein Webstuhl, wo der grobe Faden in einen Wandteppich gewebt wird. Er benutzt ein Messer mit einer langen Klinge, um die Fäden zu sortieren. Der Mann ist blond mit einem Stoppelbart. Sein Wandteppich stellt oben ein beflügeltes Horus-Auge dar, und es scheint, als ob 17 Arme wie Strahlen aus dem Auge kommen. Darüber ein altgriechischer Satz, ΘΞΟΙ ΤΟΣΑ ΔΟΙΞΝ ΟΣΑΦΡΞΣΙ ΣΗΣΙ ΜΞΝΟΙΝΑΖ. Das Feuer brennt hell und wird langsam zu Asche. ---- an einer sonnendurchfluteten Küste, kommt die Flut in einer Felsenformation, die einem Pool gleich ist. Der Mann geht in den Pool und holt eine Fischfalle heraus, die er aus gebündelten Bambus gebaut hat. Der Mann schaut nach, was er gefangen hat. Er geht zum Strand und öffnet die Falle und eine schöner roter Fisch ist darin. Der Mann filetiert den Fisch mit dem selben langen Messer von davor und legt es auf einen Stein, der wie ein Balkon über dem Feuer hängt. Etwas später legt er den Fisch mit seinem Messer in ein grosses Bananenblatt. Er steckt das Messer in den Sand und geniesst sein Frühstück, schaut rauf aufs Meer, wo gerade ein dreimastiges Segelschiff sich der Insel nähert. Während der blonde Mann isst, kommt ein grauhaariger Mann hinzu, der Mann in Schwarz. Er trägt ebenfalls handgemachte Kleidung--ein dunkles Shirt mit einem Seil als Gürtel--und er hat einen kurzen Bart. Mann in Schwarz: Morgen. Jacob: Morgen. Mann in Schwarz: Darf ich mich zu dir setzen? Jacob: Bitte. Möchtest du Fisch? Mann in Schwarz: Nein, danke. Ich hab schon gegessen. Mann in Schwarz setzt sich hin, nicht weit weg. Jacob: Du bist sicher wegen des Schiffs gekommen. Mann in Schwarz: Richtig. Wie haben die die Insel gefunden? Jacob: Musst du sie Fragen, wenn sie da sind. Mann in Schwarz: Das kann ich mir schenken. Das war dein Werk. Du willst beweisen, dass ich falsch liege, richtig? Jacob: Du liegst falsch. Mann in Schwarz: Ach wirklich? Sie kommen, sie kämpfen, sie zerstören, sie vernichten. Und immer endet es gleich. Jacob: Es endet nur einmal. Alles was vorher passiert ist, war nur Fortschritt. Mann in Schwarz starrt auf seinen Gegenüber. Mann in Schwarz: Ahnst du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich umbringen will? Jacob: Ja. Mann in Schwarz: Eines Tages, früher oder später... finde ich ein Schlupfloch, mein Freund. Jacob: Du weisst ja, wo du mich findest. Mann in Schwarz: Immer schön, mit dir zu reden, Jacob. Jacob: Ich rede auch gern mit dir. Mann in Schwarz steht auf und geht davon. Von weiter weg ist zu sehen, dass Jacob sein Frühstück am Fusse der vierzehigen, noch intakten, Statue zu sich nimmt. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) einem Parkplatz vor einem Gemischtwarenladen stehen die junge Kate und der junge Tom Brennan hinter einem Pickup, und beobachten das Geschäft. Kate: Was ist, machst du's? der mit dem kleinen Modellflugzeug spielt, schaut auf. Tom: Uh-uh. Du machst es. Kate: Na schön, ich mach's. Aber du musst Schmiere stehen, okay? Tom: Okay. zwei betreten den Laden. Tom bleibt an der Tür und hält Ausschau, während Kate zwischen die Regale geht. Ladenbesitzer: (Im Hintergrund, zu einer älteren Kundin) Die Ernte ist ja dieses Jahr gut ausgefallen. Hast du gehört, dass Frank den alten Hof gekauft hat? Ja, Macy sagt er will wieder Kartoffeln und Mais anbauen. Ladenbesitzer: '''Ja, hab ich auch gehört. stopt und schaut zu Tom, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Er nickt und sie geht weiter, stoppt bei den Essensboxen. "Cigarette in an Ashtray" von Patsy Cline läuft über die Lautsprecher. '''Ladenbesitzer: Sein ältester Sohn konnte tifteln, die Schwigertochter ist mit dem fünften Kind schwanger. Sie wollen an das Wohnhaus anbauen. Alte Kundin: '''Schön, dann ist wieder Leben im Haus. wählt eine Brotdose mit den New Kids on the Block darauf und lässt sie in ihren Rucksack verschwinden. '''Ladenbesitzer: '''Na hoffen wir das Beste. Charlie ist noch beim Militär. und Tom versuchen, den Laden zu verlassen, aber der Ladenbesitzer ist schnell und schnappt sich Kates Arm. '''Ladenbesitzer: Was hast du in deiner Tasche? Mach sie auf. tut als ob sie bedauert. Der Ladenbesitzer zieht die Brotbox aus dem Rucksack, schaut sie flüchtig an. Ladenbesitzer: Mhm. Wo hast du die Dose her? Kate: zeigend Von da drüben. Ladenbesitzer: Dich kenn ich doch. Du bist Diane Austens Tochter...wie heißt du? Kate: Katie. Ladenbesitzer: Hör zu, Katie, Ich werde deine Mom anrufen und die Polizei. Stehlen ist verboten. Weisst du das nicht? Mann (nicht im Bild): Das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde dafür bezahlen. Ich hoffe, das reicht. mit mehreren Scheinen und Tom schauen den Mann überascht an -- Es ist Jacob, der genau so aussieht wie in den 1800ern. Ladenbesitzer: Na gut. Wenn jemand die Ware bezahlt, ist ja keiner zu Schaden gekommen. Kate Aber in Zukunft betrittst du meinen Laden nicht mehr ohne deine Eltern, verstanden? nickt kleinlaut. Der Ladenbesitzer geht und Kate schaut auf zu Jacob, dem sie sympathisch zu sein scheint. Er gibt ihr die Brotdose. Kate: Danke, Mister. Jacob: Gern geschehen. kniet herunter, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Stehlen wirst du nicht mehr, oder? schüttelt den Kopf. Jacob stubst ihre Nase mit dem Zeigefinger. Jacob: Machs gut, Katie. steht auf und geht. Inselabschnitt (1977) [Jahre später in Kates leben, ist sie an Bord der Galaga, neben Juliet gefesselt.] Kapitän Bird: Lautsprecher Willkommen an Bord. Wir führen noch einige Systemchecks durch, bevor wir in die offene See auslaufen und dort auf unsere endgültige Tiefe abtauchen. Sie erhalten nun Ihr Schlafmittel; anschließend werden wir Sie zu Ihren Schlafkojen begleiten. händigt kleine Becher mit Orangensaft- Beruhigungsmittel Mischung an die Passagiere. Kapitän Bird: fort Schlafen Sie gut. Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite. klickt aus. Kate: Wir müssen hier raus. Sawyer: Hier raus? Wir sind unter Wasser. Scheiße, was machst du hier? Wie bist du erwischt worden? Kate: Ich bin hier, um dich zurückzuholen. Sawyer: Warum willst du mich zurückholen? Juliet: Wo ist Jack? Kate: Jack ist auf den Weg, eine Wasserstoffbombe in die Luft zu jagen. Sawyer: Wieso hat er das vor? Kate: Ist das wichtig? Wir müssen ihn davon abhalten. als Sawyer und Juliet sich anschauen. Sawyer: Ohne mich, tut mir leid. Kate: geschockt Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Sawyer: Ja, sicher hab ichs gehört. Kate, du verstehst das nicht. Bevor ihr gekommen seid waren wir hier glücklich. Doch das ist nun vorbei. Wir nehmen jetzt unseren Schlaftrunk, und versuchen unser Glück in der richtigen Welt. Wenn Jack die Insel in die Luft jagen will, schön für Jack. ---- den Tunneln läuft Jack um die Bombe herum. Sayid sitzt daneben und blättert Daniels Tagebuch durch. Richard ist ein paar Schritte entfernt und läuft ungeduldig auf und ab. Jack: Steht da irgendwas drin, wie man eine 10 Tonnen schwere Bombe über die Insel bewegt? Sayid: Sie ist 20 Tonnen schwer. Zum Glück hatte Faraday offensichtlich nie vor, die Bombe im Ganzen zu verfrachten. Eloise: Was? Sayid: Er hat detaillierte Instruktionen hinterlassen, wie man den Plutonium-Kern entfernt... und wie man ihn zündet. Jack: Faraday hat mir gesagt, es geht darum, dass wir eine das wir eine massive Energieeinlagerung vernichten. Wird ein Teil der Bombe dafür ausreichen? Sayid: Der Kern selbst ist eine thermonukleare Bombe. Das ist mehr als ausreichend. steht auf und gibt das Tagebuch an Jack. Er schreitet zu einer Metallkiste und zieht sie heran. Richard: Hey. Hey, hey, warte. Wir haben das Ding vor 20 Jahren versiegelt und unter die Erde geschafft, weil es Strahlung abgegeben hat. Hältst du das für eine gute Idee, Eloise? :Richard -- Richard: Du bist schwanger. Eloise: Und genau darum müssen wir ihnen bei dieser Mission helfen. fährt fort, die Kiste zu ziehen. Eloise: Du entfernst also den Kern, und was dann? Sayid: Dann haben wir etwa zwei Stunden, ihn zur Schwanbaustelle zu bringen. Jack: Zwei Stunden? Sayid: Bevor Faraday auf die Insel zurückkehrte, hat er ziemlich exakte Zeitangaben gemacht. Jack: Na dann... beeilen wir uns. ---- der Schwanbaustelle fährt ein DHARMA-Bus heran. Radzinsky stürmt heraus. Radzinsky: Wer hat die verdammte Bohrung abgebrochen!? kommt um die Ecke, wo Pierre Chang am Bohrer hochschaut. Chang: Das war ich. Radzinsky: Wieso? Chang: Weil bei 70 Metern Tiefe der Bohrkopf um 15 Grad heißer wurde, und wir nicht wollen, dass er schmilzt. Radzinsky: Dafür haben wir einen Wassertank bereitgestellt, also kühlt ihn runter und macht weiter. zum Kontrollpult Chang: Stuart, wir haben gerade alle verzichtbaren Mitarbeiter der Insel evakuiert. Wir stehen vor einem möglichen Aufstand. Glaubst du wirklich, das ist die richtige Zeit für deine Experimente? Radzinsky: Ich arbeite an diesem Projekt seit sechs Jahren. Diese Station ermöglicht es uns, den Nutzen des Elektromagnetismus für die Menschheit zu revolutionieren. Chang: Welche Konsequenzen wird es haben, in diese Energieeinlagerung zu bohren? Wir haben keine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn -- Radzinsky: Wenn Edison so viel Schiss vor Konsequenzen gehabt hätte, würden wir immer noch im Dunkeln sitzen. Ich bin auf dieser Insel, um die Welt zu ändern, und genau das werde ich auch tun. den Arbeitern Legen wir endlich los! den Bohrer an; der in den dunklen Schacht bohrt. Inselabschnitt (2007) Jahre später marschieren Locke, Ben, Sun und die Anderen den Strand entlang. Locke hält an, zieht sein Rucksack ab und holt eine Feldflasche heraus. Er hält die Feldflasche in die Luft. Locke: Wir machen 5 Minuten Pause! Zu Jacob haben wir noch ein gutes Stück vor uns. schaut zu Ben. Sun: Wer ist Jacob? Ben: Er ist der Chef dieser Insel. Sun: Ich dachte John wäre der Chef. Ben: Nein, John ist unser Anfüherer, ein Titel, den man nur vorrübergehend inne hat, wie ich festellen musste, Sun. Aber jeder muss sich vor irgendjemanden verantworten. Der Anführer verantwortet sich vor Jacob. Sun: Wie ist er so? Ben: Ich weiss es nicht, Sun. Ich habe ihn noch nie getroffen. geht weiter. Inzwischen steht Richard in der Nähe von Locke und starrt ihn an. Locke: Du starrst mich seit zehn Minuten an, Richard. Gibt es was, was du mich fragen willst? Richard: Ben hat mir gesagt, dass er dich erdrosselt hat. Locke: So habe ich es in Erinnerung, ja. :Er sagt er war sicher, du bist tot. Er sagt, er hat gesehen, wie dein Sarg in das Flugzeug geladen wurde, mit dem du gegekommen bist. Wieso bist du am Leben? : Du bist doch schon viel länger auf dieser Insel als ich, Richard. Wenn jemand eine Erklärung dafür haben könnte, dann doch wohl du. :Du hast Recht, ich bin schon seit langem hier, John. Und ich habe schon Dinge geshen, die ich kaum beschreiben kann, aber ich habe nie gesehen, wie jemand wieder aufersteht. :Und ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der nicht altert und trotzdem ist es möglich. :Ich bin nur wegen Jacob so. Und wenn ich raten sollte, Jacob ist der Grund, warum du nicht in deinem Sarg liegst. :Da bin ich völlig deiner Meinung. Und deswegen mache ich das, weil ich ihm danken will. nimmt seinmen Rucksack und tut seine Feldflasche hinein. Locke: '''Und wenn ich das getan habe, müssen wir uns dringend um die Passagiere des Ajira Flugs kümmern, mit dem ich gekommen bin. :Was meinst du mit kümmern? :Du weisst was ich meine. schaut Locke schockiert an. :allen Gehen wir! geht los, Richard schaut ihn hinterher. ---- Meer rudern Ilana, Bram und drei andere Leute mit einem Auslegerkanu mit einer Metalkiste aus dem Ajira-Frachtraum und dem bewusstlosen Frank Lapidus. Sie kommen am Strand an und alle steigen aus, ausser Frank. '''Ilana: Bindet die Kiste los. Bram: Wieso haben wir den Typ mitgenommen? :Vielleicht brauchen wir ihn. Bram: Wofür? Er wusste die Antowrt auf die Frage nicht. :Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht wichtig ist. Bram: Meinst du er ist ein Kandidat? schaut zu Bram, dann zu Frank. :Er ist wach. realisiert, das er nichts mehr vortäuschen muss und öffnet die Augen. Bram: Seit wann belauschst du uns schon? Frank: Lange genug, um mich zu fragen, wofür ich ein Kandidat bin. steht auf mit der Hilfe von Bram Frank: '''Wer seit ihr überhaupt? :Wir sind Freunde. '''Frank: Zieht ihr euren Freunden immer Waffen über, steckt sie in ein Boot und kidnapped sie? :Nur die, die wir mögen. bietet Frank lächelnt eine Feldflasche an. Bram: den anderen drei Passagieren, die die Kiste tragen Und los. Frank: Was schleppt ihr da? schaut Bram erwartungsvoll an. Bram: Deine Entscheidung. :Macht sie auf. tun es. Frank schaut hinein und ist geschockt, was er sieht. Frank: Wundervoll. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) läuten nach einer Beerdigung. Ein junger James Ford sieht, wie die Särge von seinen Eltern in ein Leichenwagen gebracht werden, um sie zum Friedhof zu fahren. Sein Onkel legt seinen Arm unterstützend auf James Schulter. darau sitzt James auf den Treppen vor der Kirche und schreibt einen Brief. Sein Stift funktioniert nicht richtig und er schüttelt ihn mehrmals. Mann: im Bild Brauchst du einen Stift, mein Junge? schaut auf. Jacob nähert sich ihm, er trägt einen Anzug. James: Ja, Danke. greift in seine Tasche und holt einen Stift heraus und bietet ihn James an, der nimmt ihn. Jacob: Bitte schön. Den kannst du behalten. schaut verloren nach unten. Jacob: Tut mir sehr leid, dass du Mutter und Vater verloren hast, James. schaut auf. Jacob schaut ihn für einen Moment traurig an, dann geht er. James schreibt weiter seinen Brief; es ist der Brief an den originalen Sawyer. Als Jacob geht, nähert sich James Onkel Doug. Onkel Doug: Komm, Jimmy. Wir müssen jetzt zum Friedhof, okay? bemerkt James Brief Onkel Doug: '''Was schreibst du? '''James: Nichts. nimmt den Zettel und liesst. :Lieber Mr. Sawyer... zu James, dann liesst er weiter Onkel Doug: '''Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich weiss, wer Sie sind, und was Sie getan haben. schaut wieder auf James, der Tränen in den Augen hat. Er setzt sich zu ihm. '''Onkel Doug: '''Hör mal, Jimmy. Ich weiss, du bist auf den Mann wütend, der das Mami und Daddy angetan hat. Weiß Gott, das kann dir niemand verdenken. Aber du musst jetzt nach vorne schauen, sie sind fort und daran kannst du nichts ändern. Pause '''Onkel Doug: '''Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Versprich mir, dass du den Brief nicht weiter schreibst. '''James: Ich versprechs dir. :Gut. gibt das Notizbuch an James zurück. Onkel Doug: '''Jetzt komm, wir wollen uns verabschieden. stehen auf und gehen. Inselabschnitt (1977) dem U-Boot schaut Sawyer auf Kate und Juliet. '''Sawyer: Wie war das nochmal? Jack jagt die Bombe hoch, wodurch alles wieder auf Null gesetzt wird? Flug 815 nie abstürzt, sondern wie geplant in LA landet und das alles nie passiert? Kate: Sawyer, wenn Jack das tut, tötet er alle Menschen auf der Insel. :Den Teil hab ich mitgekriegt. Kate: Und damit bist du einferstanden? :Du hast nicht aufgepasst, Kate. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, ich zieh das durch, ich will weg von hier. kommt mit einem Tablett voll Gläsern. Mitch: Hier ist euer Schlafmittel. er nah genug rankommt, greift Juliet ihn an und haut ihn K.O. :Was hast du getan? schliesst ihre und Kates Handschellen mit Mitchs Schlüssel auf. Juliet: Wir haben entschieden, die Insel zu verlassen, James, wir zwei. Und jetzt gehen wir zurück. :Das ist nicht dein ernst? Juliet: Wir dürfen die anderen nicht sterben lassen. seufzt. Juliet: '''Willst du hier raus? Oder bleiben und weiter jammern? :Mach die verdammten Handschellen aus. der Zwischenzeit spricht Kapitän Bird ins Funkgerät. '''Kapitän Bird: Galaga an Basis. System Check abgeschlossen. Wir verlassen die Insel, Zielkoordinaten eingegeben. Stimme über Lautsprecher: Verstanden, Galaga. Gute Reise! Wir sehen uns auf der Basis. legt auf und hört plötzlich eine Waffe durchladen. Er dreht sich um und sieht Sawyer, Juliet und Kate, die ihm eine Waffe vorhalten. Juliet: Gib mir deine Waffe. nimmt die Pistole. :Sehr freundlich, Kapitän. Jetzt lass das U-Boot auftauchen Kapitän Bird: Was? Ich kann das U-Boot nicht-- drückt ihm die Pistole ins Gesicht. :Oh, Ich glaube du kannst. Juliet: Wenn wir weg sind, gehst du wieder auf Kurs. Was du auch tust, du brinst diese Menschen nicht wieder auf die Insel zurück. Kapitän Bird: '''Und wenn Horace versucht mich zu erreichen? Was soll ich ihm dann sagen? schiesst auf das Funkgerät. :Niemand da. '''Juliet: Bird Los. bringt das U-Boot an die Oberfläche. ---- der Zwischenzeit, in den Tunneln, nimmt Jack einen Rucksack. Jack: Sayid, ist der gross genug? Sayid: Müsste gehen. bringt ihm die Tasche. Jack: Hast du Faradays Tagebuch durch? Sayid: Ja, nimms dir. Sayid an der Demontage der Bombe arbeitet, nimmt Richard einen grossen Hammer. Sayid entfernt den Kern. Richard: Jack Kann ich dich was fragen? Jack: Klar. Richard: Vor über zwanzig Jahren war ein Mann namens John Locke hier. Er maschierte direkt in unser Camp und sagte, er wäre jetzt unser Anführer. Also seit dem habe ich drei mal die Insel verlassen um ihn zu besuchen, aber er machte nie den Eindruck ein besonderer Mensch zu sein. Jack: Du hattest eine Frage. Richard: Kennst du ihn? Locke? Jack: lächelt Ja, ja, ich kenne ihn und an deiner Stelle würde ich ihn nicht unterschätzen. Inselabschnitt (2007) Gruppe marschiert weiter. Ben und Locke laufen nebeneinander. Locke: Ben, zeigt auf Richard Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt? Ben: Wem was gesagt? :Richard. Wieso weiß er nichts von meinem Plan mit Jacob? Ben: Falls du mit Plan meinst, dass du ihn umbringen willst. Ich dachte das willst du geheim halten, John. :Wann hat dich das je von etwas abgehalten? :Weißt du, ich habe einen anderen Zugang zu den Dingen, seit meine tote Tochter mir gedroht hat mich zu töten, wenn ich nicht alles tue was du sagst. :Ben Warte, warte, warte, wo war das Ben? Ben: In der Höhle, unter dem Tempel, als wir zu dem Monster wollten. : Das heißt, du bist bereit alles zu tun, was ich sage, egal was es ist? Ben: Ja. :grinst Wie schön, dann werde ich dich wohl nicht mehr überzeugen müssen. :Überzeugen müssen, wovon? : Ich werde Jacob nicht umbringen, das machst du. schaut shockiert. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) einer verkehrsreichen Strasse laufen Sayid und Nadia nebeneinander und reden. Sayid: Paris oder Rom? Nadia: Nein. kichert Sayid: Florenz? Nadia: Das ist doch egal Sayid, Hauptsache wir sind zusammen. Sayid: Es ist nicht egal. Es ist unser Tag. Wir müssen den perfekten Ort finden. halten an einer Kreuzung, wo auch Jacob steht. Nadia: Ich muss erst mal meine Sonnenbrille finden. wird grün und Sayid und Nadia fangen an, über die Strasse zu gehen. Nadia wühlt in ihrer Tasche. Jacob folgt ihnen. Jacob: Entschuldigen Sie, Sir? Können sie mir helfen? dreht um. Ich glaube, ich habe mich verlaufen. Sind sie aus Los Angeles? Sayid: Wohin wollen Sie denn? dreht sich um und winkt mit der Sonnenbrille Nadia: Ich hab sie gefunden! wird plötzlich von einem Auto erfasst, sie fliegt einige Meter weg. Das Auto rast davon. Sayid eilt zu Naia. Sie ist tödlich verletzt. Sayid: keuchend Nadia? Nadia? Nadia: arabisch Bring mich nach hause, bring mich nach hause. stirbt. Sayid schluchzt, küsst ihre Wange und hält ihre Hand. Inselabschnitt (1977) den Tunneln, wickelt Sayid den Kern der Wasserstoffbombe in ein Tuch und packt es in den Rucksack. Sayid: Gehen wir, die Zeit ist knapp. sie einen Korridor entlang gegangen sind, klopft Richard an eine Betonwand, die hohl klingt. Richard: Geht ein bisschen zurück. schlägt mit dem Hammer ein Loch in die Wand. Dahinter ist ein Keller von einen der Häuser in den Baracken. Jack: Das ist eines der DHARMA-Häuser. Ich gehe vor. Eloise: Jack, vergess nicht, wer von uns hier das Sagen hat. Ich gehe vor. Du könntest zögern wenn uns jemand gefährlich wird. Pistole Ich aber nicht. Richard: Na gut, okay, Eloise, bitte, nach dir. Eloise: Warte bis du grünes Licht von uns hast, dann komme mit der Bombe. nickt. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass... schlägt Richard sie mit der Pistole K.O. Jack: Verflucht, was soll das? Richard: die Pistole auf sie Ich beschütze unseren Anführer. Bleib stehen. Wenn sie aufwacht wird sie sauer sein, aber das ist um einiges besser als tot. Sie hat mir befohlen dir zu helfen, wir haben dir geholfen, jetzt seid ihr auf euch gestellt. Ich werde Eloise ins Camp bringen. Sayid: Jack Du wolltest vor gehen. klettert durch das Loch, gefolgt von Sayid. Sie verlassen den Keller und betreten das Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Von draussen ertönt ein Alarm und viele Leute laufen dort umher. Frau: Hier rüber. Mann 1: Kommt schon. Mann 2: Nicht so schnell, wartet auf mich. Mann 3: Na los beeilt euch! Stimme über Latusprecher: Achtung an alle! Code Black! Finden Sie sich geordnet und mit Ihren Waffen bei den Sicherheitsoffizieren ein. Mann 4: Habt ihr alles zusammen? Stimme über Latusprecher: Sollten Sie auf einen Feind treffen, so sind Sie autorisiert Ihre Waffe einzusetzen. Jack: Wie sollen wir hier rauskommen? Sayid: Horaces Anzug Wir gehen mitten rein. nimmt die Uniform und Sayid gehen nach draussen und gehen ruhig und vorsichtig weiter. Phil redet mit seinem Team in der Nähe. Phil: Wir haben mit etwa 25 Feinden zu rechnen. Als erstes richten wir eine Schutzzone um die Siedlung ein. Du gehst dort rüber zur Schranke und du trommelst die anderen zusammen. Ihr trefft euch bei der Schaukel. Zwei von euch gehen zum Solarzaun. Ihr gebt als erstes einen neuen Code ein. Dann macht ihr folgendes. Ihr fahrt jeweils zu zweit die Quadranten ab, im Schritttempo. Passt auf Nick auf, der junge ist nervös. Es ist sein erster Einsatz. Mädchen: Hier ist schon voll. Beeil dich! erkennt plötzlich Sayid Roger: Hey! Hey! ladet die Waffe, Sayid und Jack drehen sich um Du bist das Schwein, das auf meinen Sohn geschossen hat. Sayid: Wenn Sie schießen gibt es ein Unglück. Ich habe eine Wasserstoff... schiesst und trifft Sayid in den Bauch. Er fällt zu Boden. Jack eröffnet das Feuer und schiesst in die Menge. Kugeln fliegen herum und Jack schleppt Sayid hinter ein Haus. Plötzlich kommen Jin, Miles und Hurley in einem DHARMA Bus an und öffnen die Türen. Jin: Los rein! steigen ein. Jack: Fahr los! fahren los. Ein Schuss trifft die Heckscheibe, aber ihnen gelingt die Flucht in den Dschungel. ---- U-Boot taucht ab und hinterlässt Sawyer, Juliet und Kate in einem Schlauchboot. Sawyer: So wie die Sonne steht würde ich sagen es ist die Nordküste. Kate: Die Sonne ist da drüben, das muss die Westküste sein. Sawyer: Ach wirklich? Hast du einen Kompass? Kate: Nein, du etwa? kommen am Strand an. Kate: Juliet Vielen Danke. Juliet: Wofür? Kate: Das du mir im U-Boot geholfen hast. Juliet: Kein Problem. Sawyer: Verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung wo wir sind! kommt ein Bellen aus dem Dschungel und Vincent läuft hinaus. Sawyer: Vincent! Komm her! Hey! Wir gehts dir, mein Junge? Ich habe dich nicht gesehen seit dieser Sache mit den brennenden Pfeilen! Juliet: Hey! Wie hat er heir alleine überlebt? ist eine Frauenstimme zu hören. Rose: Mein Gott, nein! Bernard! rennt aus den Dschungel, er trägt einen Vollbart und hält einen Stock. Rose: Sie haben uns gefunden. Bernard: Verfluchter Mist ---- Miles: Ist das eine Bombe?! Jack: Sayid Du darfst dich nicht bewegen. Ich muss die Blutung stoppen. Hurley: Was ist da hinten los? Ist Sayid okay? Miles: Sieht er okay aus?! Guck lieber auf die scheiß Straße! Hurley: Soll ich anfhalten? Miles: Logisch, damit wir abgeknallt werden, fahr schön weiter! Hurley: Ich weiss nicht wohin. Jack: Zur Schwan-Baustelle. Fahr zum Schwan. Hurley: Warum dahin? Wenn Sayid angeschossen wurde, müssen wir... Jack: Hurley, wenn du Sayids Leben retten willst, müssen wir zum Schwan. Hurley: Alles klar. Jin: Was ist beim Schwan? Jack: Ich glaube wir wissen, wie wir dich zu deiner Frau bringen. ---- Sawyer: Du erzählst mir, ihr lebt im Dschungel seit den letzten drei Jahren, alleine? ROSE: Uh-huh. Sawyer: Nun, entschuldigung, das wir euch zurückgelassen haben. Habt ihr mich nicht rufen hören, "Wir treffen uns am Fluss"? Bernard: Du meinst, als brennende Pfeile um uns herumflogen, die alle getötet haben, die wir kennen? Oh, sicher, wir haben dich gehört. SAWYER: Nun, wir haben viel Zeit damit verbracht, nach euch zu suchen. Ich hatte Jin ausgesandt, die Insel rasterweise zu durchsuchen. ROSE: Yeah, wissen wir. SAWYER: Wisst ihr? ROSE: Oh, sicher, ihr Typen seid alle zur DHARMA Initiative gegangen. SAWYER: Dann, verdammt, Ich hätte euch alle reinbringen können. Warum habt ihr keinen Weg gefunden, uns zu erzählen, das hier hier draussen seid? ROSE: Weil wir im Ruhestand sind. Vogelgezwitscher SAWYER: Also habt ihr Essen geplündert und lebt in einer Hütte für euch allein. BERNARD: Es gibt Leute, die ihr ganzes Leben damit verbringen, einen schönen, ruhigen Ort am Ozean zu finden, wo sie in Ruhe leben können. Und wir haben ihn gefunden. Das haben wir aus uns selbst gemacht. SAWYER: Nun, ich hasse es, euch die Stimmung zu versauen , aber... euer Eigenheim wird bald hochgehen. KATE: Jack hat eine Bombe. ROSE: Wen kümmerts? KATE: Entschuldige? ROSE: Immer ist was mit euch Leuten. Jetzt sagst du, Jack hat eine Bombe. Und was ist, ihr Typen wollt ihn aufhalten, richtig? JULIET: Yeah, das ist richtig. ROSE: Wir sind 30 Jahre in der Zeit gereist, und ihr findet immer noch Möglichkeiten, euch gegenseitig zu erschiessen? JULIET: Rose, wir müssen nur den Weg von hier zu den DHARMA Baracken wissen, damit wir Jack aufhalten können, oder ihr werdet tot sein. Wir alle. BERNARD: Dann sterben wir eben. Wir machen uns nur Gedanken darüber, zusammen zu sein. Das ist alles, was am Ende zählt. ROSE: Die Baracken sind 5 Meilen in diese Richtung. SAWYER: Bernard. BERNARD: Sawyer. SAWYER: Rose. KATE: Danke schön. SAWYER: Lasst uns gehen. JULIET: Bye. BERNARD: Seid ihr sicher, das ihr kein Tee wollt? JULIET: Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Inselabschnitt (2007) LAPIDUS: Ich wünschte, ihr hättet mir nie gezeigt, was in der verdammten Kiste ist. Was zur Hölle wollt ihr überhaupt damit? ILANA: Wir müssen sie jemanden zeigen. LAPIDUS: Wofür? ILANA: Damit sie wissen womit sie es zu tun haben. LAPIUS: Mit was genau haben sie es zu tun? BRAM: Etwas, was weitaus erschreckender ist als das, was in der Kiste ist, Frank. Mach dir nichts draus. Solange du bei uns bist, bist du sicher. LAPIDUS: Es wäre beruhigender, wenn ich wüsste wer du bist, "Freund". BRAM: Wir sind die guten Typen. LAPIDUS: Ich hab die Erfahrung gemacht, das die Typen, die dir erzählen, das sie die Guten sind, in Wirklichkeit die Bösen sind. ILANA: Wir sind da. BRAM: Schau, die Asche! ILANA: Wartet hier. Vogelgezwitscher Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) ist in einem Krankenhausbett wie eine Mumie einbandagiert. Sie öffnet die Augen. spricht Russisch klappern KRANKENSCHWESTER: Russisch Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie Durst? KRANKENSCHWESTER: Russisch Da ist jemand, der sie sehen will. Ich hab ihm ihren Zustand erklärt. Aber er bestand darauf, sie trotzdem zu sehen. Sie haben bis jetzt keinen Besuch gehabt, es wird gut für Sie sein. JACOB: Russisch Entschuldige, das ich es nicht eher geschafft habe. ILANA: Russisch Ich bin sehr froh, dich zu sehen. JACOB: Ich bin hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Kannst du das tun? Wirst du mir helfen, Ilana? ILANA: Ja. Inselabschnitt (2007) quietscht, Ilana betritt die Hütte die Waffe runter BRAM: Was ist passiert? ILANA: Er ist nicht da, schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht. Jemand anders hat sie benutzt. zu ihrem Team Brennt sie nieder! LAPIDUS: Ich bin kein Umweltschützer oder sowas, aber das ist ein sehr guter Weg, den ganzen Dschungel in Brand zu setzen, denkt ihr nicht? zerbricht, Flammen brechen aus BRAM: Und was jetzt? gibt Bram das Stück vom Wandteppich. BRAM: Nun, ich schätze wir wissen, wo es hin geht. knistert Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) [Jacob sitzt auf einer Bank und liest Everything That Rises Must Converge von Flannery O'Connor. Plötzlich fällt ein Mann hinter ihm auf den Boden -- John Locke. Leute kommen an, um zu sehen, was passiert ist. Jacob steht auf und geht hinüber.] FRAU: Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Ruft 9-1-1! kniet neben den bewusstlosen Locke und legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter. John scheint zum Leben zu erwachen. JACOB: Keine Sorge, alles wird in Ordnung werden. Es tut mir leid, das dir das passiert ist. steht auf und geht Inselabschnitt (2007) Gruppe geht weiter am Strand. Sie erreichen die Reste vom Strandlager, welches unordentlich und verlassen ist. SUN: Dies ist unser altes Lager. LOCKE: Home sweet home. allen OK alle zusammen! Richard erzählte mir, wir sind da bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Also nutzen wir die Gelegenheit, um ein bischen auszuruhen. Angesichts dessen, was ich noch mit euch vorhabe, werdet ihr es brauchen. setzt sich zu Ben. Alles klar? BEN: Ich habe ein bischen Privatsspäre genossen. LOCKE: Siehst du, was hinter dir ist? dreht sich um und sieht die Tür von der Luke. BEN: Es ist ne Tür. Was ist damit? LOCKE: Nicht nur eine Tür, Ben. Es ist die Tür zur Luke. Wo du und ich uns zum erstenmal getroffen haben. schaut ihn an, dann wieder weg. Darf ich dich was fragen? BEN: Mein Sternzeichen ist Fisch. LOCKE: Was ist an dem Tag in der Hütte passiert? Als du mich zum ersten Mal mitgenommen hast, Jacob zu treffen? BEN: Nun, du weisst offenbar schon, das ich mit einem leeren Stuhl gesprochen habe, John. Das ich es nur vorgetäuscht habe. Das heisst nicht, das ich nicht genauso überascht war wie du, als plötzlich Sachen durch den Raum flogen. LOCKE: Aber warum die ganze Mühe, um sowas aufzuziehen? BEN: Ich war beschämt. Ich wollte nicht das du weist, das ich Jacob noch nie gesehen habe. Also ja, Ich hab gelogen. Das habe ich getan. LOCKE: Dann, Alles klar. BEN: Warum willst du, das ich Jacob töte, John? LOCKE: Weil, trotz deiner Loyalität zu dieser Insel, hast du Krebs bekommen. Du musstest zusehen, wie deine Tochter genau vor dir erschossen wurde. Und als Belohnung für diese Opfer? Wirst du verbannt. Und du tatst alles im Namen eines Mannes, den du noch nie getroffen hast. Also ist die eigentliche Frage, Ben, warum zur Hölle solltest du Jacob nicht töten wollen? geht Sun im Lager herum und findet Charlies DS-Ring in Aarons alter Wiege. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) Sun und Jins Hochzeit. SUN: Koreanisch Ich habe dich seit dem ersten Tag an dem wir uns trafen geliebt. Ich werde dich solange lieben, wie wir zusammen sind. Mit diesen Ring, mache ich mein Versprechen. JIN: Koreanisch Ich hab meins aufgeschrieben. Wir werden niemals getrennt sein, weil es so wäre als wäre der Himmel von der Erde getrennt. Mit diesen Ring, mache ich mein Versprechen. beim Beglückwünschen SUN: Koreanisch Tantchen! TANTE: Koreanisch Also wann werdet ihr eine Familie gründen? SUN: Koreanisch Vielleicht auf den Flitterwochen. nächste ist Jacob. JACOB: Koreanisch Ich biete euch meinen Segen an. Eure Liebe ist was Aussergewöhnliches. Seht es nicht als selbstverständlich. geht. SUN: Koreanisch Wer war das? JIN: Koreanisch Ich weiss es nicht, aber sein Koreanisch ist Excellent. Inselabschnitt (1977) DHARMA Bus rast durch den Dschungel. JACK: Wie weit noch? HURLEY: Uhh..wir sind etwa noch 5 Minuten entfernt! SAYID: Jack Du kannst die Blutung nicht stoppen. JACK: Jin Ich brauche frischen Verband. MILES: Jack! Für was ist die Bombe gedacht, uns zurück in die Zeit zu sprengen? JACK: Wir gehen nicht zurück in die Zeit. MILES: Richtig, denn das wäre lächerlich! SAYID: Ich muss die Bombe modifizieren. Ich krieg es hin, dass sie beim Aufschlag detoniert. Jack, wir müssen im Moment des Vorfalls da sein, oder alles war umsonst. JACK: Warum zur Hölle halten wir an? HURLEY: Deswegen. Kate und Juliet stehen vor dem Bus. ---- Aufgeschrieben von NRGSille en:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 transcript Kategorie:Transcripte